


Fairy-Tale Ending

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Izumi comes home to his prince after a long battle.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: RitsuIzu Week





	Fairy-Tale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> first prompt for rtiz week, fairy tale au!! hope ya'll enjoy and thank you for reading!!

When all was said and done, defeating the evil dragon that had taken his prince hostage seemed like nothing compared to actually waking his prince up. Izumi had given Prince Ritsu the fabled ‘True Love’s Kiss,’ and yet nothing much had happened, although he had been expecting this from the start. He had never been one to take much stock in these sorts of fables and fairytales.

Even before Ritsu had been struck by the curse, it had been a major pain in the ass to wake him up from his afternoon naps. Oftentimes, he had been stuck carrying Ritsu to and from the garden and his room or his room and the audience hall, and various other places. It had been a major hassle then, but now...now Izumi was wishing for those simpler days again.

Wiping his bloodied hands on his muddy shirt, Izumi reached out and took Ritsu’s hand, lifting it up and dropping it the same way that one lifted a sleeping dog’s paw to see how deeply asleep they were.

Ritsu didn’t move a inch, as Izumi had expected. He let go of his hand and reached up, pinching his cheek to see if that would elicit any reaction. No luck.

For a moment, despair settled in Izumi’s heart. What if he’d been too late getting to Ritsu, or something had gone wrong? Then he shook his head, resting his hand on the red silk sheets that Ritsu had been ever so gently tucked into. Ritsu was just stubbornly napping, despite Izumi’s wake-up calls, the same as he always had.

Deciding that Ritsu would wake up when he decided to, Izumi sat on the floor and leaned back against Ritsu’s bed, lying his grimy sword across his lap. It needed to be cleaned, but...Izumi didn’t want to leave Ritsu’s side until he woke.

Instead, he shut his eyes and went over the preceding events leading up to this to figure out if he had done something wrong in his attempt to break the spell over Ritsu.

The fae king, Tenshouin Eichi, had cursed Ritsu and half the kingdom in retaliation for some minor thing that Izumi could not even remember anymore. All he knew was that it had been some stupid thing that could have been resolved without the bloodshed.

Izumi had gone to Tenshouin to right the wrongs that had been committed, but it ended in failure, and Izumi had been left facing an enormous white dragon with piercing blue eyes and all of the dramatic flare that the fae king’s favored mage had taught him.

Bathed in the blue hellfire of the dragon, Izumi had battled against the odds stacked against him and had barely managed to survive the encounter. Strangely, Tenshouin had had a change of heart, and had let Izumi return to the castle and a promise that the spell would be lifted.

Izumi had the distinct feeling that he’d become some sort of plaything.

Either way, Izumi couldn’t imagine what had possibly gone wrong, except maybe that Tenshouin had lied about removing the curse. If that was the case, Izumi was going to march all the way back to Tenshouin’s gleaming castle and tear out each of the gleaming white scales on his hide until he really did lift the spell.

But first...first, he was going to rest. He was so tired, and maybe when he woke, this would have been just a terrible nightmare.

~*~

Izumi woke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair slowly and gently, as if whoever was doing it didn’t want to wake him.

He tensed up, opening his eyes with a soft sigh. He couldn’t see anyone out in front of him, and it seemed as if he were alone, except for...ah, it had to be Ritsu.

Izumi straightened up and glanced behind him. Sure enough, Ritsu was gazing at him with heavy-lidded red eyes, as if he had just woken up himself.

Relief washed over Izumi like a wave. It was his prince, looking the same as he always had. For a moment, it was like nothing had happened, and Izumi had just come to wake him up for some important meeting or something similar.

“I almost thought you were dead.” Ritsu said quietly, his voice sleepy and not betraying his feelings.

“Not a chance in the world.” Izumi almost sounded affronted at first, but then his voice softened. “I’m not that weak.”

“Good.” Ritsu mumbled, snuggling back under his blankets, as if to sleep again. “I’d hate having to find a new knight as capable as you. Not that any could compare to you, anyway. You’re really the only one for me.”

Izumi’s face went faintly red. “I really hope that’s the case, because even if I died, I’d haunt your sleepy ass.” He glanced back at Ritsu. “Are you really going back to sleep? You just woke up.”

“Do you expect anything less?” Ritsu asked with a yawn as he shifted over and lifted his blanket, as if inviting Izumi. “Besides, you look as if you need a nap, too.”

“I’m fine.” Izumi rolled his eyes, but couldn’t take his gaze away from Ritsu. “Besides, it’s not proper.”

Ritsu snorted. “Well, if you’re bringing up propriety, I doubt it was proper for you to kiss me. I think you’ve already thrown propriety out the window, so why don’t you join me, and then kiss me like you actually mean it?”

Izumi balked at his words, stunned that he had just been challenged so blatantly. Ritsu clearly didn’t think he would do it, and was challenging him. But he was oh so wrong.

To say that recent events had caused Izumi to snap ever so slightly, would be an understatement. He got to his feet with great effort and turned to Ritsu and, proper etiquette be damned, he leaned over, pressing his lips against Ritsu’s.

When he pulled away, Ritsu merely smiled. “That’s more like it.” He grabbed Izumi’s arm and yanked him down into the bed with him. “Now, go to bed.”

Izumi grunted, but hardly resisted as he was dragged down into Ritsu’s embrace.

This...this felt right and perfect in every possible way, and he could not wish for anything more.


End file.
